Defying Gravity
by Grey-wolf-girl
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was was everything Sakura didn't want. She just wanted to fall in love with someone kind and funny. Instead, she was stuck with quiet, cold, arrogant, angry at the world Sasuke. So how in the world could they expect her to marry him?
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers!! About a month, I discovered an amazing video on Youtube (**I recommend that everyone on Earth watch it, just look up "Fall For You...Over again:... starsy7" on Youtube**). I was watching it again a few days ago and my little sister suddenly said that I would probably get some good inspiration from listening to it (she's a writer too). And so, the idea for this story just popped into my head. Plus, this story is a good way to pull out my more grownup vocabulary and feelings and put it on paper. And so, without further ado (Gosh, I haven't said that in soo long), here is my inspired work which, once again, focuses on Sakura Haruno.

Oh, and about my other fic, "Story of Sakura," (God forgive me) but I've sort of lost inspiration. I just can't write stuff like that anymore. It bores me to the next universe. However, I will try to at least finish the next chapter, which I am currently rewriting because the first version was absolutely stupid in my eyes...

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Naruto is Kishimoto-sensei's. DEAL WITH IT!! lol

* * *

24 year old Sakura propped her head on an elbow and stared out the car window. Her heart was heavy as she tried to control her urge to open the car door and jump out, escaping from this madness. But she couldn't run now. It was too late.

The rain was light, but she knew that in a matter of time, the heavens would be pouring.

All too soon, the car pulled up in front of a huge mansion. She continued to sit, wishing that it might just be a bad dream and that she would wake up soon. And yet she didn't awaken. This nightmare was all too real.

Her mother tapped on her window and said something in an encouraging voice. The glass and the rain thickened the words, but Sakura was able to make out, "Come on, sweetie, they're waiting!"

Sakura sighed and got out of the car. Her emerald eyes surveyed the house and she internally made a face. The thing was dark and dismal with an air of foreboding attached to it by the means of superglue.

"Sakura!"

The girl turned and noticed that her parents were already walking up the front steps. She hurried after them, vision trailed on the windows for any sign of life. Were they at the right house? Could it be that this place was just a mistake or a detour?

Mr. Haruno rang the doorbell as Sakura tidied her herself up a bit. She began to take off her thick coat and put on a smile, retaining the grimace that her inner was making.

A butler opened the door and ushered them inside and took their coats. They then found themselves in a spacious living room filled with luxurious – yet strangely colorless – furniture.

"Please sit. Your hosts will be here in a moment," the butler said with a British accent. He then left them alone.

"Are you ready, honey?" Mr. Haruno asked his daughter, hugging her shoulders.

Sakura didn't answer. She just continued to stare at her feet. For lack of anything else to do, she straightened her deep green dress for the millionth time.

Her father looked up and mouthed something over Sakura's bent head to his wife. She nodded in understanding.

"You know, I hear that he's handsome. And I'm sure that you'll get along just fine," she informed Sakura, patting the girl's shoulder.

Sakura shook her head and looked up as she heard footsteps outside. Her parents and she stood as the door opened and their hosts walked in.

The first to enter was a man with a face of granite. The second was a woman, presumably his wife. She looked sweet and kind, the opposite of her husband. And the last, the one that Sakura had been dreading the sight of… Was not there. _(AN: Haha! Fooled you all!)_

"Ah! Mr. Haruno!" the man exclaimed warmly, reaching out to shake the other man's hand. His eyes remained cold, despite his warm welcome. He turned to Sakura's mother. "And Mrs. Haruno! It's so good to see you again! I believe that you've already met my wife? Ah, very good, very good." He then looked at Sakura.

"This is my daughter, Sakura." Her father lightly touched Sakura's shoulder.

She shivered at the other man's searching gaze and yet managed to maintain a wavering smile. "Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san."

"I have heard a lot about you, Sakura," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Now, please sit."

They sat, however no one relaxed. Sakura and her parents sat straight and tall, showing off a pride that equaled their hosts.

"Now, I am sorry to inform you that my sons _(AN: "Sons" is plural)_ will be coming a bit late. They got held up coming back from a conference. You know, traffic and all that…"

"Oh, that's all right. I'm sure Sakura doesn't mind, right, Saku?" Her mother turned on Sakura expectantly.

Sakura shook her head. "Oh, not at all. It's fine, really." She sighed. _"I've got a few more minutes of freedom, at least,"_ she thought.

"Ah good. Well now, I hear that you are very good at Stocks and Bonds, correct, Sakura?" Mr. Uchiha's questioning was more to avoid silence then out of curiosity.

"Yes, I enjoy it very much." Why was she here? Why was she small-talking with a person such as the owner of Uchiha and Co. anyways?

"Sakura just seems to have a knack for Scottrade. I don't know where she got it. She must be a natural." Her mother put in, smiling.

And so the conversation progressed from Scottrade to talented children, and then to musical geniuses, and so on. During this time, Sakura mostly stayed quiet, allowing the adults to carry on and throwing in only the most occasional of comments. After about an hour of just speaking in this manner, back and forth, the butler reentered to inform them that dinner was ready and that the two younger Uchihas would be coming in about ten minutes.

"Very good. Now, would you like to see the house before we eat?" asked Mrs. Uchiha daintily.

"We'd love to!" exclaimed Mrs. Haruno who was always up for more decorating tips.

Mr. Uchiha led them upstairs and began to give them the grand tour. Sakura's parents were very into it and wouldn't stop throwing out questions about the material, or the painter, or the brand. Sakura and Mrs. Uchiha, on the other hand, stayed back.

"So, are you anxious to meet your husband-to-be?" Mrs. Uchiha asked suddenly, breaking Sakura out of her reverie.

"Oh, um…" Sakura considered the question, frowning. She didn't want to lie and say that she couldn't wait, and yet, she didn't want to speak her mind either.

"I understand. I felt the same way about my husband." The woman looked to Mr. Uchiha, whose back was turned. "I absolutely did not want to be involved in an arranged marriage. It sounded so terrible. But over the years, we've somehow managed to stick through thick and thin, and have come to love each other. Remember, nothing is impossible, no matter how much it looks otherwise."

Sakura felt like hugging this new acquaintance. She understood, in a way, what Sakura was going through, and that was all that Sakura wanted. She just turned back to her own thoughts with the slightest of smiles on cherry red lips.

"Shall we go back, then?" asked Mr. Uchiha, leading them back to the main hall. He didn't need an answer.

As they all took the first steps towards the dining room, there was a creak as the door was once again opened and two people stepped into the house.

"Sasuke! Itachi! You're back!" exclaimed Mrs. Uchiha, running to embrace her precious children.

Sakura looked up, trying to retain her fear from showing on her face. Her wavering eyes went from one face to the other. The elder and taller had a grim look about him, with eyes as cold as his father's. The other was the same, and yet it was he that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Now, Sasuke, come and meet your intended!" Mrs. Uchiha pulled the younger forward and right up to Sakura.

He surveyed her with a cool gaze, not letting any emotions slip. She wasn't sure if he was disgusted or delighted.

As to Sakura, she couldn't find the strength to put two words together. He was so handsome yet, and yet so frozen, and sad. "Um… It's nice to meet you, Uchiha-san."

He frowned at the use of the honorific. "Don't use that name," was his icy reply.

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry. What should I call you?"

The other brother walked up and put a hand on Sasuke's head. "Call him Sasuke. That's what he likes his family to call him. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Itachi Uchiha. Please call me Itachi." Itachi made a bow worthy of any prince.

Sasuke growled under his breath.

Sakura nodded, smiling shyly. "Nice to meet you, Itachi." Why was she acting like this? It was like she had changed back into a 12 year old schoolgirl speaking to a crush.

Itachi smiled and turned to his parents. "So, shall we go in to dinner?"

"Oh, of course! Come right in!" cried Mrs. Uchiha as she ushered everyone into the dining room.

Sakura and Sasuke entered last. Sakura glanced to the man beside her and quickly looked away when his icy glare met her soft eyes.

As dinner began, the parents kept the conversation going. The three youngest stayed silent, not putting in much.

Sasuke stared at his plate, taking polite mouthfuls of food. If there had been an earthquake right then, he probably wouldn't have noticed for the way that he was so engrossed with his mashed potatoes and turkey.

Itachi watched his brother carefully, waiting for any sign of interest in Sakura. To his brother's annoyance, the younger Uchiha just sat there, chewing slowly and unaware of his surroundings.

Sakura stared at Sasuke, willing for him to give a sign of life. Suddenly, as if by chance, his eyes caught hers for the briefest moment. Then he was back to staring at his now empty plate.

_"He… He looked at me."_ Sakura's expression softened slightly.

_"She looks so frail."_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he cursed inwardly.

Itachi smirked when he saw the look that passed between the two. _"I wonder how far this relationship will go…"_ he thought.

* * *

**That's it, guys!! I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE COMMENT.**

**P.S. Thank you, lil' sis, for helping me put this together!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star-chan:** OH MY GOSH!!!!! I'm finally done! Wow, I thought I'd never finish. I'm sorry that it took so long, but I have been quite busy with school (I seem to use that excuse all the time). I mean, I have History, and SVT, and Physics, and Latin, and Math, and English, and French, and Volleyball, and Violin, and… AH!! Okay, that's enough ranting from me. WARNING: more ranting may occur after story…

**Mel-chan:** I am currently on hold because I have swimming every day except Sundays, which doesn't give me much time to think about Fanfiction. Inspiration, however is needed! So if anyone wants to give me a clue, just send a message!!!

**Corzy-chan:** Hey, everyone!! I know that no one has heard from me before, but I thought I'd put something in. I was the one who edited this fic (not that I did much), and I hope everyone likes it.

COMMENT, FOR GOSH'S SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!

Line here

Dinner passed without much interaction from neither Itachi, Sasuke, nor Sakura. Sakura had been considering getting into the conversation, but the thought of Sasuke's previous glance occupied her mind. Sadly, it didn't happen again.

After everyone had finished, the two families retired to the living room (a different one from before, meant specifically for use after dinner) for coffee.

Sakura couldn't stop sneaking looks at Sasuke, who sat across from her, on the other side of the intricately crafted coffee table. He was so quiet, as frozen as an icicle. _"More like the North Pole during an Ice Age," _Sakura thought grimly. _(That's probably my favorite line ever… lol)_

"Sakura? Sakura, dear, are you listening?" Mrs. Haruno looked worried at her daughter's lapse of concentration.

Sakura blinked and straightened in her seat, blushing. Everyone was staring at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just was thinking about other things…" Even the non-emotional Sasuke was watching her out of the corner of his eyes, eyebrows raised.

"That quite alright. I was just saying that maybe Sasuke could show you around the gardens. It had stopped raining, and it's such a nice night. You'll be able to get to know each other. How does that sound?" Mrs. Uchiha, unlike her husband, didn't seem the least bit perturbed at Sakura's momentary loss of concentration.

"Oh, well…" Sakura's eyes flicked to Sasuke once again, who was looking thoroughly uninterested and sipping his coffee. "That sounds great, as long as Sasuke doesn't mind." The shy tone in which she spoke disgusted her older, sensible side.

Sasuke lowered his cup from his lips, meeting her gaze. "I don't mind in the least."

"Oh good!" his mother gushed.

Sasuke rose, leaving his cup on the table. Sakura followed suit and trailed after him. They walked back into the corridor. He proceeded to lead her through one hall after another, until they came out into the moonlight.

"It's beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed, looking over the grounds.

Sasuke disregarded the words and began to make his way along the paved walkway. He seemed to be ignoring her to the best of ability.

Sakura decided to try another tactic. "Sasuke-san?"

"Don't call me that," he said sharply.

Sakura hesitated in her steps. "Sasuke, why don't you tell me about yourself? After all, we are going to-" She was cut off by a glare from the handsome Uchiha.

This girl was starting to get on his [non-existent] nerves. "There isn't much to say. I have no preferences in activities or pastimes. I am only interested in what my father thinks best."

Sakura was taken aback by his cold response but she ignored it. "Oh. Well, I love spring time and watching the cherry blossoms, I hate rainy days, and I-"

"You talk too much." The words were abrupt as they left his lips. She was annoying. How would he ever manage living with her?

"Oh… Alright." She clasped her hands behind her back. Bright splashes of color flashed at her from every direction, giving her a sudden idea. "Sasuke, what's your favorite type of flower?"

He paused in his measured gait. "I don't have one."

"Mine are cherry blossoms." She wasn't going to stop talking, whether he liked it or not.

"I supposed that makes sense," he murmured grudgingly.

There was a Sakura tree ahead and she quickened in excitement. The tree wasn't in bloom, but there was still a loan blossoms pressed against the trunk, as if seeking shelter from the Autumnal frost.

Sakura picked it up and stroked the petals, still soft and silky. Sasuke caught up with her and watched her actions in silence.

"Are you angry?" she wondered aloud, gazing inquisitively at him.

"Hm?" Sasuke frowned. What now?

"About… you know." She didn't want to say it. The thought still made her sick.

"Why would I be? My parents think that it would be quite suitable, and I have no right nor wish to disagree."

Her green eyes softened. "Don't you ever want to do something on your own impulse?"

The question caught him off guard, but he didn't let her know it. "No, I don't."

Her eyes widened in surprise at the inhuman response and the flower slipped from her fingers, flying off into the night.

The moment was ruined as someone called out to them. "Sakura? Sasuke?"

The two spun around, surprised at the intrusion. Mrs. Uchiha was standing at the door, motioning for them to come back.

They obeyed and, before Sakura knew it, found themselves back in the main hall.

"Sakura, are you ready?" Her mother had her coat on and stood by the door. Everyone had already said their goodbyes, except for Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke cleared his throat and turned to face Sakura, taking her hand in his. "Well, Sakura, I await the next time we meet." He bent and his lips grazed the back of her hand, as softly as possible.

Sakura almost lost her balance, but managed to control herself. "As I do, S-Sasuke." It was the first time that he had called her by name. She quickly curtsied in the direction of the other three Uchihas and hurried out. The door closed behind her and she got back into the car, letting her stiff shoulders relax.

As soon as Mr. Haruno had started the engine, his wife began to pepper Sakura with questions. "So what happened out there? Did you get to know each other? What did you think of him? Wasn't he handsome? Oh, and his brother seemed so friendly! I'm sure that you'll get along fine, don't you, Saku-chan?"

Sakura sighed and didn't answer. She had already let down her smooth hair from where it had been pinned to her scalp. It felt so good to be out of there. And then, her inner awakened.

"_What was that about?! I thought we were going to hate him! What happened to that, hm?"_ Inner Sakura was fuming. Indeed, Sakura had told herself that she would be as cold as possible, but had done the absolute opposite. There was just something so captivating about his frozen manner and girl-attracting face…

Inner Sakura slapped her forehead in complete dismay. _"You like him, don't you?"_

The question remained unanswered as Sakura smiled up at the moon, picturing those onyx eyes in the constellations.

Perhaps, just perhaps…

Line here

Oh god, I think I'm gonna cry… *insert intense sobbing here*

I hate this!!!!! I can't seem to write anything anymore!!! I mean, I had to force myself to focus just to finish this chappie up!!!! OH, and I'm soooo sorry Tomo-chan for saying that I was gonna update three weeks ago!!!!!!!!

Sorry for seeming so aggravated, but I'm having a bit of writer's block at the moment. Okay, so maybe it would be more accurate to call it an EXTREME writer's block. If anyone would like to suggest an idea of how to get back on track, I may, if said person wants, write a story for them, on their conditions and with their ideas.

That's all. TTFN (Ta Ta For Now, lol)


	3. Chapter 3

Right, so this chappie is dedicated to Tomo-chan, who came up with the idea for it in the first place. GOOOOOOOOO TOOOOMOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!

Also, I just want to thank all the people who have encouraged me to keep writing, like my family and friends, but also everyone on fanfiction, who inspire me all the time. Thanks guys. Hope you like it.

* * *

Hot water poured over Sasuke's body like rain. He sometimes thought of the water as a way to wash away his worries that had accumulated over the day. After another moment of relaxation, he stepped out of the shower. Cold air greeted him in waves. He grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off. Having hurriedly put on a pair of pants, he draped the towel around his neck and exited his luxurious bathroom, letting his feet sink into the thick, navy carpet of his bedroom.

There were no clouds in the sky, and he moved closer to the window, gazing out onto the garden. The moonlight turned his bare arms and chest silver.

His onyx gaze lingered on a lone sakura tree, and memories of his conversation with _that girl _flooded his mind. He pictured her shy smile among the empty branches of the tree. A growl rose in his throat and he brought a hand up to his face, pressing his fingers into his skin. Out of all the women out there, his parents had to choose her. She was weak, he had known that the moment he had first seen that first photograph that his mother had presented to him months before. It wasn't the lack of muscle that bothered him, but her complete resemblance to a sakura blossom, so easy to tear apart. And then there was her personality. She was, as his father would have put it, a rabble-rouser.

"_Don't you ever want to do something on your own impulse?"_ Her words echoed in his mind, playing over and over like a broken record. He closed his eyes, trying to block her out without succeeding. Damn it.

Another voice, his own, surfaced in the turmoil of his thoughts. _"Don't you?"_ it murmured. _"Have you always been a mindless robot, taking only orders from others?"_

"Crap," he murmured. No, he hadn't always been this in control. He remembered, when he was little, constantly dreaming of leaving home. One night, after a terrible fight with his father, he had packed up and ran. Two hours later, he had been discovered by the police, huddled up in a ball somewhere on the edge of town and whimpering pitifully. His mother had cried and ran to him, hugging him to the point that he couldn't breathe. His father had watched in silence. When Sasuke had walked up to him to apologize, Mr. Uchiha had slapped him, hard. From then on, Sasuke had been the perfect son, doing just as he was told, getting perfect grades, and later getting into the best college around. Just like his brother.

"_On your own impulse…. Always been a mindless robot…"_

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned and froze. Itachi stood in the doorway, still wearing his dress pants and shirt. His face was blank.

"Ever heard of knocking, you bastard?" Sasuke muttered angrily.

Itachi remained cool. "I did knock. Apparently, you didn't hear."

Sasuke said nothing, preferring to take the time to regain his composure.

"Look, I just wanted to know what you thought of Sakura-chan. She's cute, isn't she?" Itachi broke into a smile.

"She's weak. She couldn't handle our type of lifestyle," Sasuke said, collapsing onto his bed and covering his face with his hands again.

"She could learn. For you, I think, she could learn." Itachi entered the room, slowly closing the door so that they wouldn't be overheard. "What did you do in the garden?"

"Nothing. She just chatted brainlessly about her likes and dislikes."

"And you…?"

"I don't have any hobbies or whatever. You know that."

"You should. She's giving up her whole life for you, after all."

"For our money, you mean. That's what these arranged marriages are always about. Her family receives an increase in money, and ours a worthy ally. It's all about profit, in the end." Sasuke glared up at the canopy of his bed.

"You like her."

Sasuke sat up, balling his hands into fists at his sides. "What makes you say that?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Itachi was grinning broadly. One thin finger extended to point at Sasuke's tense figure. "You're getting worked up over the simplest things. You're immediately pointing out the worst things about her, because you don't want to admit to all the good ones. You become angry the moment you consider that she isn't marrying you for love, but for money. It all fits. You. Like. Her."

Sasuke rose and turned to face his brother. "Get out."

"Fine, I'll leave, but mark my words, Sasuke." The elder boy turned and deftly opened the door. Just before it was completely closed, he muttered one more thing. "Sakura Uchiha. Has a lovely ring to it, doesn't it?"

Sasuke remained silent, not moving, not saying a word. The name revolved around him. Sakura Uchiha. Sakura Uchiha. Sakura Uchiha… It did have a certain charm that made a smile appear on his features for a moment.

"_She's melting you, and you don't even know it,"_ his inner voice whispered. He barely heard it, too busy was he with his memories of her face. Sakura Uchiha.

* * *

As usual, it's too short, but I'm happy. I wrote it in under an hour on Christmas Eve. That's a serious record. Hope everyone had a great Christmas (or Hanukkah or whatever) and New Year!


End file.
